Sweet Revenge
by City of Kitten nyaaaa
Summary: The Kurogumi class reunited once again. For what reason?They even doesn't know it. They just got an anonymous letter tells them to came to this academy. And when they got there all the thrilled in the past is back once again.
**A/N: Hai, everyone. This is my first fic for Akuma no Riddle. The setting is several months (or maybe years) after the last episode. I'm trying my best to make each of character same like the anime/manga...Even thought they will be a little bit OOC. Lastly, don't forget to review. Thx nyaaaaa~**

* * *

"13th… Already? That is fast. Haah… What should I do? I still can't think something good for her…. I know! I just asked them maybe they can help me with these. Or I can prepare something interesting. Hehehehe"

"E-excuse me… Eh? No one here"

"Cih! Why we must come to here again. This doesn't make sense at all. Isuke is an adult now. Why she must come to this academy once again?", complain Isuke.

"Maybe Nio planned something interesting for us. Who knows? Just don't think much about this, Isuke-sama", said the long red hair girl. As she put a Pocky inside her mouth.

"But-"

"Ara~ Are you angry because someone disturbing your free time with me? Don't worry I'll make it up lat-"

"Aaaa… Please continue! J-just pretend I'm not here!", said Haru.

Both Isuke and Haruki didn't say anything. They didn't expect anyone else will see them flirting out like this and to make it worse it was seen by someone like Haru. They know how it will turn next so they decide to play it off as if everything that happened just now was her imagination. Isuke then straighten up her back and crossed her arm around her chest as she giving Haru her usual menacing look; while Haruki busy with her Pocky that somewhat taste bitter in her mouth.

"You. You the one who call us, isn't it?" Haru look surprised hearing Isuke remark. Isuke look very angry than usual; she even can feel her killing intent that somewhat familiar to Nio or even Tokaku itself. She is begin wonder is it really because of the anonymous letter she got or it because she just interrupting her moment with Haruki. Whatever the reason is, it will end the same result. Her being impaled by Isuke rage. Haru can only look at the ground; she can't look at Isuke eyes that very menacing to someone like her.

"I-I didn't…", before Haru can finish her words suddenly the windows around the room shatter into pieces. They begin walking towards the window and can see a similar girl who used to be in the same class as them. With her long black hair that made into twin tail. She even still adorned her precious rosary that belongs to her late teacher. "Kaminaga-san" The said girl looks up. After she saw her ex classmate faces; suddenly her facial expression turns to sour and she leaving the courtyard without saying anything to them as she taking her own stuff. Before she can go much further; she felt a familiar scent begin engulfing her body. She want to push away this nostalgic feeling that begin coming in her mind but she can't because she been missed with this warm and protective sensation. Especially after she lost her teacher.

"I miss you, Kouko-chan. Before I meet you. I...I used to o everything about me. From my illness. And the long cycle of life I have. But... it became different know. I don't mind spending my time with you... Doesn't matter how long it is. Considering I have many time too spent just... for you. 'cos you're the one who make me realize how meaningful our life is", said Suzu. Her ex roommate.

"S-Shouto..."

"Ah… Another interesting person has show up. I wonder who's next?"

"Hahahaha… Isuke-sama doesn't be like that. Come..."

"...Haruki..."

"Hm?"

"I-I kind busy for several weeks ago... and we just seeing each other...m-maybe we should..."

"Ah, Haruki-san... Isuke-san... I think we shou-"

"ICHINOSEEE!"

"What is it, Ichinose-san? Is there something you want from us?", asked the pink hair woman as she looking into her nail.

"W…Well…"

"Spill it already. I don't have time for your nonsense", asked the pink haired woman once again.

"Ow, c'mon Isuke-chan. We still have tim- Hm? What is it?"

"Isuke-sama. Gezz, how many times do I need to tell you about this?", said Isuke angrily.

"Eh? But you don't mind at all when I call you that last- ARRGHHHH!", before she can spill any more embarrassing thing about Isuke. Haruki already received a punch in her stomach that makes her crouched down in her knee.

"Ah! Haruki-san!"

"Ichinose.", called a girl with black long hair that made into twin tail.

"Yes, Kouko-san?"

"Let's leave this savage alone. We can continue the conversation in Hanabusa place"

"What did you call me?! Savage! Kouko. San. Maybe I should to remind you how weak you're comparing to me. You better prepare yourself! 'cos I'll kill you right now!"

"Ah! Isuke-sama!"

"Hmph~ Inukai-san. I know how strong you're but… If you dare to hurt Kouko-chan I'll not forgive you", said Shutou Suzu with her menacing eyes.

"Cih!"

Out of sudden there is a loud noise coming from the entrance. A thick white smoke begin to engulfing the whole room; these assassin could not see anything in front them and they knew whoever did this just looking for a trouble. From the corner of her eyes Haruki can see a glint of shadow that walking very calmly toward them. She glance towards to Isuke; as if she understand what Haruki trying to said to her Isuke already leap through in front this mysterious shadow with her knifes. But before she can execute her attack suddenly a pair of scissor begins to attacking her from different direction. ' _Wait? Scissor?! Could it be…_ ' Isuke train of thought is cut by another figure that is coming from inside the smoke with her maniac smile along with her precious sledgehammer. "Hahaha! Found you!"

There is no blood splatter in the floor. The only thing that can be seen was a big mark that was left on the floor from the silver haired girl devastating attack. Once the smoke clear they can see two familiar figures standing proudly with their creepy smile. "Takechi…and Shinya… I knew it" Said Isuke as she standing up from the floor with Haruki help. "Eh? Inukai-san? Sagae-san? Ah! Even kaicho and oba-chan in here" Otoya then running toward to Kouko and Suzu hugging them very tightly until her eyes meet with a certain Ichinose Haru who standing behind them. "Hehehe…Harruchi. It's been a while" As she greeting Haru with her creepy smile. And it somehow makes her whole body shiver from that menacing smile.

"Hehehehe. Harucchi~ How are you? Is everything okay with you? You're not missing any parts when I'm gone, aren't you? 'cos I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces! HAHAHAHA!" Otoya begin laughing maniacally. She then lunge forward to Haru; she begin slashing at her using her own sharp scissors but before her maniac attacks can hit Haru fragile body someone already come to help her by pulled Otoya uniform collar and makes stop instantly. Haru feeling glad as she didn't end like Otoya other victim; if this person comes late maybe she will end up like those victims. Cut into several pieces. She then looks up and her eyes go into contact directly with a certain girl who has a light brown hair that made into two breaded pigtails. It was Kenmochi Shiena. One of Kurogumi student. Who is a skilled hacker and now being chased by the Myojo Academy after she is revealing all their important files into public including their famous Kurogumi activities.

"K-Kenmochi-san…", said Haru a little bit shocked.

"Hai, Ichinose. Been while. And you. Haah… Never change at all"

"Hehehehe~ Same for you. S-h-i-e-na-chan~ Even though…you're quite busied this several weeks. Hihihihi. Need my help, Shiena-chan?", said Otoya as wrapping her arm around Shiena shoulder. As she playing her scissor around Shiena braid.

"For what? For your entertainment purpose by killing my pursuer. No thanks. I can handle them. In my way", Shiena refused Otoya offer as she giving her a cold stare. Even though it didn't affect much to her.

"Eh~ But that will be no fun on it. So… let me help it", persuade Otoya once again.

"Haah… Takechi…"

"... Understand"

"…knock…knock…"

"A-ah… I-I will get it… Excuse me…", said Mahiru as she come towards the front door. That somehow looks unscathed after open forcedly by Otoya and Shinya.

"S-sorry…for making…y-you waiting. A-ah! H-Hanabusa-san…it has been…a while, i-isn't it?"

"Yes. Since the kurogumi event. Didn't expect to see you in here. Ma- Banba-san", said Hanabusa with her soft smile. But somehow there is a tint of sadness behind her words. Everyone notice it. Especially Mahiru.

Hanabusa walking passed Mahiru and sited on one of the chair. Mahiru looked very down as she feels that Hanabusa who used to be her roommate giving her a cold shoulder; she even didn't want to look at her face anymore. She doesn't know what happen but maybe it has something to do with all her polite rejection to Hanabusa tea party invitation that she always rejected due to Shinya request to watching over her weight. ' _I-is she angry with me…because of that?...Cih! You're really naive! No wonder Otoya like bullied you so much. Shinya-san… Y-you're cruel…I-I'm not naïve! I- I… just want to know…what happens…to H-Hanabusa-san_ Thought Mahiru as she having a deep conversation with her other personality, Shinya. Who seems to know what happen between her and Hanabusa.

' _This chair. Is so uncomfortable. Hah… I should bring my own… Mahiru. After I didn't see you for several years. You… somehow become so distant. You even didn't notice my presence two days ago. Haah… Guess I'll keep these lovely clothes for other occasion_ ' She then looking at her surrounding; she can see her previous classmates from kurogumi except Chitaru, Kirigaya, Nio and Tokaku. She begins to wonder where these four girls go especially Tokaku as she wills never leaving Haru side without a good reason. Suddenly Hanabusa feel a light tap on her shoulder and when she turns around her face she was meeting with the wisest person in this group. "You're not the only person who curious with this. Even me begin asking what it is about. But… If my deduction is correct. This whole event has something to do with our previous Kurogumi activities" After hearing Suzu deduction Hanabusa stands up abruptly from her seat. She keeps on walking until she was meeting with a certain girl with a red hair who she declared as her rival.

"Well, well. What's going on here? Are you planning something interesting behind me? Oh, that's harsh. Could be… this is your revenge to me? After what I did to you? Hehehehe", said Hanabusa.

"H-Hanabusa…san…I…never think…such thing…", Haru begin looked nervous especially when she been intimidated with Hanabusa piercing look.

"Then why you send this letter to us?", Hanabusa show the anonymous letter to Haru.

"Eh? I didn't send those letters!"

"Ichinose, stop lying at us. From among us. You are the only person who has a reason to take revenge at us"

"What?! B-but I…"

"It makes sense. Each one of us used to be your enemy and targeting you so we can get a reward from this academy. Why you gathering all of us on here with an anonymous letter? So you can escape from people suspicion and used a chance when each of us is vulnerable so you can finish us using Azuma help", said Shiena.

"A-anyone…please listen to me… I-I don't know about this! P-please... trust me…"

"Sorry, Ichinose. But… it's impossible"

"KYAAA!"

Everyone look very surprised. Especially Haruki. She really knows much about her strength and its capabilities when it comes into hand on hand combat. So when she saw Haru who is much smaller than her and also the weakest among all of them can withstand her incoming attack makes Haruki realizing the person in front her isn't Haru but someone else who is much stronger than her. She didn't want take a risk, so she move back a little bit from her opponent to give her friends some chance to weaken her. "Everyone! Move!" Said Kouko as she throwing some hand grenade towards Haru.

"Cough... cough... cough..." Smokes begin engulfing the entire room. As the smokes clear they didn't see anything in the ground except the remains from the blast that coming from Kouko hand grenade. They starting to look worried as this person is not only match with Haruki's strength but she even can predict and avoid Kouko sudden attack. Each one of them in their fighting mode now as they know their enemy is not someone you can ignore it easily especially after they show her performance just now. It makes everyone inside this room begin curious and suspicious with this mysterious guest even someone like Hanabusa who looks calm all this time starting to look serious. Suddenly a knives fling into Shiena direction and before these knives can hurt her Otoya coming to her rescue by blocking this incoming attack with her scissors. Otoya then kneeling down and take a look at the knife that thrown at Shiena very carefully. _'Hehehehe. Her... I knew it'_

"Takechi! Look out!", shout Shiena.

"Wha!"

"BAAAM!", aloud crushed sound can be heard. The wall begins crumble into tiny pieces and some of them turned into ashes. A satisfied look can be seen from Shinya face. Especially after her surprised attack landed a direct hit to this uninvited guest.

"HAHAHA! I GOT YOU! Hey, Takechi. You really need to polish your skill or I wil-", suddenly a knife piercing into her stomach and makes her fall into the ground.

"BANBA-SAN!"

"Urgh! Y-You... H-How... I-I already hit you... H-How can you...?"

"Hihihi. Sorry, Banba-san~ But what you see just was nothing but a mere illusion created by me. I know how your capabilities are from watching all your battle with Azuma so... I decide something unexpected. By disguising myself as Ichinose and closing in with all of you. Then when I'm close enough I'll kill all of you with my hand", said Haru with her sinister smile on it.

Without she expecting Isuke came from behind her and attacking her furiously with her dual knife. Haru who didn't expected Isuke attacked begin losing her composure and starting to looking tired as she facing with Isuke attack that came repeatedly from different directions. Isuke was in upper hand as every attack she delivered to her can't be counter attack by this fake Haru. Every time she trying to dogged Isuke dual knife, Haru will either end up with more scratches on her body and somehow this movement make Shiena begin wondering could be this is one of her plan. ' _Strange. All of this… is too strange. She can blocked Sagae attacked easily but… this. It's seems like she just playing around with here_ '

And as Shiena predicted before Isuke can land another hit to her; this impostor catch Isuke arm and twisting it behind her back until a sounds of bone braking can be heard. Isuke yelp in pain and it makes Haruki instinctively come for her rescue. Seeing Haruki coming to her direction this imposter then pushed Isuke body harshly into Haruki's body; she then take the dual knife that left behind on the ground and begin slashing Haruki maniacally. Haruki can't do much except defending herself with her arm guards that starting look worse from those massive attacks. "What is it, Sagae-san? TIRED ALREADY!" Yelled Haru as she lunge forward to Haruki direction. Both of them clashing once again but this time will be the last. Haruki arms guard begin crumble into ashes and she knew her chance to survive from Haru next attack is very low so she can only close her eyes waiting for her destiny.

"Not so fast!", said Hanabusa who coming to rescue.

"Cih!"

"Sagae-san. Are you okay?", asked Hanabusa.

"Yeah. Thanks for the backup, Hanabusa"

"Don't mention it. Shouto-san. Kenmochi-san. I want you to taking care Banba-san and Isuke-san"

"Understand"

"Aaah… This is so disappointed. I even preparing something just in case something like this happen", Shouto then pushed a remote controller in her hand. And within a second a devastating blast comes from the hallway creeping through inside the room. Engulfing this entire room into a sea of flame.

"What the-"

"Sorry. But… this is will be our goodbye", said Kouko. And suddenly another blast is come from inside this room that makes this impostor blasting away towards the window.

"Hah…hah…hah… I-I didn't expect that. Two blast in the row. Woah! Both of you are amazing. Especially you. Kaminaga-san. Hihihihi", a sinister smile can be seen from this impostor face. Her disguised been torn apart revealing some of her real face. The familiar face who belong to this Myojin Academy that acting at as the arbitrator for Myojin Academy chairwoman.

"You!"

"Hashiri... Nio..."

"Ah~ My precious disguise. But… I don't need…mphm… this anymore. Haah… That's relieve~ Hehehehe. Surprise?"

"Ha...ha...ha... I knew it. It was you all this time. Huh... You think you can manipulate me easily like you planning. Sorry. It was not going to happen! Because I'm tired being your plaything! Let's finish all of this nonsense already! HWAAAH!", Otoya then coming forward to her.

"Interesting~"

"TAKECHI!"


End file.
